parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin).
Here is part seven of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Tootle as Percy * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * The Beagle Boys as The Stone-dropping Boys * Casey Jr as Thomas * Harry Hogwarts as James * Narrator (of Whistles and Sneezes for the US) - George Carlin * Coaches * Passengers Transcript * Narrator: Montana was cross. * Motnana: Why should Rustee Rails have a new shape? * Narrator: He grumbled. * Montana: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. * (music plays) * Montana: And there's another thing: Rustee whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. * (Rustee Rails feels sad) * Narrator: Poor Rustee Rails didn't feel happy anymore. * Tootle: Never mind. * Narrator: Whispered Tootle. * Tootle: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. * (Montana puffs away) * Montana: Goodbye, Rustee. * (his whistle blows) * Narrator: Called Montana. * Montana: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. * (Rustee, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two tan Express coaches, and brown Express coach, arrives at Toyland station while his whistle blows) * Narrator: Later, Rustee stopped at Toyland Express's station. * Toyland Express: Hello, Rustee. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. * Rustee Rails: Thank you, Toyland Express. * Narrator: Smiled Rustee. * (Rustee and Toyland Express hear a whistling sound) * Fluttershy: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? * Toyland Express: It sounds like Montana. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: And it ought to be Montana. But Montana never whistles like that. * (Montana can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling her green and yellow Express coach, blue and white coach Express coach, purple and white Express coach) * Narrator: It was Montana. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Rustee and he didn't look at Toyland Express. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. * (Montana runs past Toyland Express and Rustee) * Toyland Express: Well. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Rustee Rails: It isn't wrong. * Narrator: Chuckled Rustee. * Rustee Rails: But we just don't do it. * Narrator: And he told Toyland Express what Motnana had said. * (Montana goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop) * Narrator: Meanwhile, Montana screeched along the line. The noise was awful. * (Montana stops at Fantasyland station) * Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Emelius Browne covered her ears too. * Emelius Browne: Take her away! * Narrator: He bellowed. * Emelius Browne: And stop that noise! * (Montana leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches) * Narrator: Montana puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. * (one of the workers hits his whistle with a ball-peen hammer) * Narrator: That night, Montana slunked into the shed. * (Montana's whistle blows as she comes in) * Narrator: Montana was glad it was empty. * (Harry Hogwarts and Rustee come in) * Rustee Rails: It isn't wrong. * Narrator: Murmured Rustee to no one in particular. * Rustee Rails: But we just don't do it. * (Tootle comes in too) * Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. * (the scene fades from night to day as Rustee, with his four coaches, like a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches, speeds along the main line) * Narrator: Next morning, Rustee was enjoying himself enormously. * Rustee Rails: I feel so well, I feel so well. * Narrator: He sang. * Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. * Narrator: Hummed her coaches. * (Rustee sees the boys) * Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. * Rustee Rails: Peep-peep. Hello. * Narrator: He whistled. * (Rustee goes under the bridge, but hears the glass that shatters) * Rustee Rails: Ohh. * Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. * (the coaches' windows are broken) * Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. (all cry in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble, Spongebob Squarepants's voice from All That Glitters, and Timon and Pumbaa's voices from The Lion King) * Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. * (everyone comes out) * Narrator: The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. * Passengers: Call the police! * Rustee Rails's Driver: No. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Leave it to Rustee and me. * Passengers: What will you do? * Narrator: They asked. * Passengers: Can you keep a secret? * Rustee Rails: Yes, yes. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Well then. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Rustee is going to sneeze at those boys. * Passengers: What?! Really? * Rustee Rails: Yes, sure. Now get back on board. (as the passengers obey, Rustee feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on, and arrives at West Wallaby Street Station) * Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Rustee has plenty of ashes. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Rustee is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? * Narrator: Rustee felt more stuffed up than excited. * (Rustee leaves West Wallaby Street Station) * (the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones) * Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Are you ready, Rustee? * Narrator: Said his driver. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. * (Rustee waits to sneeze) * Rustee Rails's Driver: Now. * Narrator: He said. * Rustee Rails: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! * (Rustee sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes) * Rustee Rails's Driver: Well done, Rustee. * Narrator: Laughed her driver. * (Rustee's whistle blows as she passes Montana running with seven freight cars and a caboose) * Narrator: Rustee went home, hoping that next time she saw Montana and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Category:Julian Bernardino